<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破蛹 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837544">破蛹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao San/He Tina, Ao Ziyi/He Junlin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>破蛹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>有钱人的烦恼穷人永远不懂。钱永远赚不够，身体却只有一个，大概世间万物都讲究盈亏平衡，终于铜墙铁壁的身体在超负荷的运转下也会垮掉。</p><p>高烧来得气势汹汹，敖三在休息室里哼哼唧唧，一众黑超特保手足无措。</p><p>打打杀杀他们拿手，照顾人却是一窍不通。</p><p>偏偏最会照顾人的一级特保还被董事长亲自委派调去照顾发小，特保们面面相觑，这可咋办啊，愁人。</p><p>新上任的助理鼓起勇气，颤颤巍巍：“敖董，您看这？”</p><p>敖三快被气笑了：“我没事，你们都退下吧。”</p><p>有点像古代皇帝。敖三漫无边际地想，这个时候应该温香软玉在怀才对。</p><p>休息室的门被暴力打开，高跟鞋的声音嗒嗒嗒伴着袅娜的身影由远及近。原本该在片场拍戏的某小花摘下巨大的墨镜，露出白净的巴掌脸，特保们看多了明星嫩模美女，还是免不了脸红。</p><p>Tina毫不留情地翻了个白眼：“起开，让老娘来。”</p><p>刚才还脸红的特保们不敢动了。</p><p>敖三看清了来人，故意咳嗽了两声：“我、我没事……就是有点难受……”</p><p>“退烧药吃了没？”Tina摸了摸敖三的额头，还是滚烫的，轻车熟路地开始数落，“在我面前还逞什么强。演技这么烂，你这种放到我们圈子里会被黑粉刷话题让你滚出娱乐圈的。”</p><p>难得敖三还有力气跟她拌嘴：“凭我这张脸，怎么说也有粉丝维护我吧？”</p><p>“有。”Tina说，“然后被扣上脑残粉的帽子。”</p><p>Tina一陪就是一个下午，拿着手机挑挑拣拣，刷敖三的卡清了一波购物车，看着时间也不早了，就随手点了个外卖，好心给敖三捎了碗粥，想了想，又加了根烤肠。</p><p>敖三突然感慨：“娜娜。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你真好。”</p><p>“看来是真烧糊涂了。”</p><p>她的身后是窗外瑰丽妖冶的晚霞，橙红色的云堆积在一起，好像半边天都被燃烧起来。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>有很多人问过敖三，你和Tina到底是什么关系。</p><p>敖三一般都会笑笑糊弄过去，普通朋友嘛。</p><p>人家就会追问，哪有普通朋友像你们这样的？</p><p>敖三就不回答了。</p><p>哪样呢？</p><p>手牵过，抱过，但是没亲过，也没上过床。</p><p>不是普通朋友吗？</p><p>这个问题确实不太好回答。</p><p>最开始的时候是某个晚会，什么晚会敖三记不清了，总之离不开酒肉池林、虚与委蛇之类的，敖三本来是很抵触参加这种晚会的，但是宋玄忽然说想去，敖三也就陪着去了。</p><p>结果倒是宋玄直接把他这个哥哥抛下了，自己不知道去找谁，敖三无聊地喝着酒，三分钟遇到十个凑上来的胸大腰细腿长的美女。</p><p>他有些厌烦，黑着脸随口说了句“我带了女朋友”就到一旁吃东西。</p><p>一个短发的女孩，水灵灵的，看起来是个小明星，嘴里塞了一堆东西，腮帮子鼓鼓的像兔子，手里不得闲还要抓蛋糕吃。</p><p>敖三鬼使神差，拿了杯红酒凑到小明星旁边，故意擦肩，做作地打翻红酒，小明星才不吃他这一套，假装没看见，拿了他身旁盘子里的饼干就要走。</p><p>可惜了自己价值不菲的衬衫。</p><p>“三哥，听说带了女朋友啊？”</p><p>没完了这是。</p><p>敖三有点不耐地皱眉，伸手把小明星一拉，敷衍地点头：“我女朋友。”</p><p>小明星从善如流地挽着敖三的手臂，作小鸟依人状。</p><p>那个应该是不知名小网红的整容脸扫兴地知难而退，小明星摆摆手：“两清了。”</p><p>虽说她本来也没欠敖三什么。</p><p>后来敖三偷偷让人去调查过这个小明星，发现还不如不查。</p><p>和伍扬有点血缘关系，但进娱乐圈后的资源和伍扬没多大关系，从小养尊处优，估计是来体验生活的，也不是那种好追的。</p><p>敖三后知后觉发现不对劲。</p><p>我为什么在想这些？</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>再后来倒是在便利店见过一次。</p><p>Tina在买关东煮，拿了沉甸甸的一大碗，坐在路边就开始吃。</p><p>敖三下车就看到小兔子窝在路边，便利店的星型装饰灯投射出柔和的灯光落在她的头顶，毛绒绒的很可爱。</p><p>于是敖三瞬间忘了自己来便利店是干什么的，迅速也买了乱七八糟的一大堆关东煮，坐到女孩旁边，女孩终于舍得从关东煮里抬起头看他。</p><p>第一句话是“我想吃你的那个鱼丸”。</p><p>敖三心里是被她的坦率真诚逗笑了的，表面上还是装作不动声色，到底还是个没什么名气的小明星，大晚上毫无形象地坐在路边，纯素颜，也不戴口罩，一点防范意识也没有。</p><p>敖三摸了摸鼻子，竟然开始很认真地道歉：“上次的事，不好意思啊。”</p><p>Tina像是想了半天才记起来他指的是什么，不在乎地笑：“没事。”</p><p>“没给你造成什么困扰吧？”</p><p>“没有。”Tina咬下一口肉，“娱乐圈嘛，这种事多了去了，就连我这种十八线，一年也能传好几个绯闻。”</p><p>言罢挥舞着竹签，又补上一句：“还有人说过我和伍扬睡过呢，娱乐圈真真假假，听过就算了。”</p><p>敖三若有所思。</p><p>Tina连忙咽下鱼丸，瞪大眼。</p><p>“不是吧，你真相信我和伍扬睡过？”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>至于敖三为什么突然开始养兔子，没人知道。</p><p>他自己也不知道，但是拿着草逗兔子成了他每日的爱好。</p><p>AZY一众特保自我安慰，他们什么大风大浪没见过，有些糙老爷们还喜欢粉红色呢，何况他们董事长是个讲究的人，这叫什么，这就叫铁血柔情。</p><p>铁血柔情的董事长催促他们过去打牌，抢地主时倒又是豪情万丈。</p><p>等到心爱的弟弟来了，马上百炼钢化绕指柔。</p><p>宋玄秃噜着兔子毛，敖三坐在他对面抠手指，似乎难以启齿：“炫炫，那个……你想不想要个嫂子？”</p><p>没成想他宝贝的弟弟颇为嫌弃地瞅着他：“哥，你终于要开始追Tina啦？”</p><p>敖三一口可乐没憋住喷在昂贵的地毯上，咳嗽半天掩耳盗铃：“你瞎说什么呢。”</p><p>宋玄头头是道地分析：“哥你看你，长得帅又有钱，又高身材又好，年纪嘛，也算过得去，还有一个这么完美的弟弟，没有女人会拒绝你的。区区一个Tina，还不是一举拿下。”</p><p>话是这么说没错，但敖炫炫同志还是感到担忧。</p><p>他哥，那么直男一个人，凭几个臭钱能追到Tina吗？</p><p>宋玄看着敖三泛红的耳根，心想完了，他哥冷酷总裁人设不保，现在是纯情奶狗。</p><p>啧啧啧。</p><p>兔子从宋玄手中跳了下去，乖顺地蹭着敖三的裤腿。</p><p>弟弟走后，AZY董事长看着一天天被他喂养肥起来的兔子，还是郁闷地发朋友圈：“民国三年等不到一场雨。”</p><p>程以鑫第一个评论他：“你被绑架了？”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>其实不用这么麻烦。</p><p>敖三懂的，但他要是想装糊涂旁人也没法，生意场上雷厉风行，杀伐决断，到了恋爱这回事上不得不低头扮甜蜜情郎。</p><p>堵车来得恰如其分，电台里放着宋玄的新歌，敖三有一下没一下地敲着方向盘。</p><p>Tina抱着那一捧火红的玫瑰花，衬得她皮肤白皙笑容娇俏，一颦一笑更显风情。</p><p>敖三偏头看着Tina的唇，很想问一句是什么牌子什么色号的口红。</p><p>他很喜欢。</p><p>车流在缓慢地移动，敖三无视后面肆虐的喇叭声，凑上前终于吻了吻他用温柔豢养已久的兔子。</p><p>Tina骂他：“流氓。”</p><p>然后拉着敖三的领带，主动献了一个吻，又骂：“臭流氓。”</p><p>好了，现在真的不是普通朋友了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>